Infinity and Dunder Mifflin?
by kyouluva
Summary: What happens when Ryan asks Pam out for dinner? Find out when you read "Infinity AND...Dunder Mifflin?"
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" Ryan stood behind the desk next to me, his cologne strong and his interest in my art work lifting.

"Yes." I gave him a concise answer and nodded with a friendly smile.

"Great." He bobbed his head. "Very nice." He quickly laughed, then with a wave to everyone he exited the office.

Jim strolled up to the desk, a curious look on his face. "Hey." I smiled at him.

He cocked his head to the side and gestured to the door, "What was that all about?" He pressed his lips together in a tight smile, nervous confusion evident in his body language.

"Oh not much." I smirked, pretending to be attentively working. "Ok, Ryan asked me to go to dinner with him!"

I watched Jim's eyebrows come together. "But, isn't that what _we're_ supposed to do? As a couple?"

"Well yeah, but this is strictly business."

Jim nodded slowly, confusion written all over his face.

I brought my face closer to his and whispered excitedly, "He wants me to create our new logo!" I was ecstatic that someone was recognizing my talent.

"Oh." Jim nodded again, an obvious fake smile forming.

"Don't grimace." I pulled on the collar of his shirt, bringing him down to my level so I could give him a quick kiss. I bit my lip. "I liked that." I knew I wore a big goofy grin, but I didn't care.

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, me too." His fake smile turned into one of approval. "Meet me in the break room in 10." He motioned towards Dwight. "His behavior today calls for a new prank." We shared a secret happiness for Dwight's short-comings. "I'd love to hear your ideas."

"10 minutes. Count on it." I looked back to my computer screen with butterflies in my stomach.

"You bet I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Today, before I left work to have dinner with Ryan, I sent this email to Dwight:

**To: Dwight Schrute**

**We don't like you anymore. We're going to find someone better.**

When Dwight went to the bathroom, Jim moved all of Dwight's bobble-heads off his desk and onto Stanley's.

Of course, as you can imagine, Dwight repeatedly peered over his computer at Jim and I… since throughout the day we talk at the front desk. We enjoyed watching him look around the office, frantically searching for his missing bobble-heads that had come alive.

After work, sitting across from Ryan all I could think about was if Dwight ever found his dolls, so I texted Jim.

**New text message: Jim - Dwight locate living toys?**

While I waited for Jim to text me back, I tuned in to what Ryan was saying to me. "-really fantastic woman. I like her a lot."

I nodded along, "Yeah, Kelly is nice."

The same time my phone vibrated, Ryan stopped talking. "What? No. I wasn't talking about Kelly…" He looked puzzled and a little embarrassed.

"Oh? Then who?" I wasn't really interested, but being polite Pam I asked anyway. Not waiting for Ryan's response, I tuned him out again and checked my text message under the table.

**Jim RE: sadly :'(**

I laughed out loud and immediately covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Ryan looked hurt. "I didn't know my feelings were that funny…"

"Oh, no! They're not!" I sort of panicked. "Your feelings, they're great. They're wonderful. Really."

He smiled. "Oh, terrific." We both sighed with relief.

After that, we made small talk; mainly we discussed work related things like the logo and Dwight.

Jim wanted me to call him when we finished eating, so after the bill was paid, I dialed Jim's number and walked out of the restaurant alongside Ryan.

"Hey." I said to Jim when he answered the phone. "We just got done eating."

For some reason Ryan wasn't walking to his car. "Goodnight Ryan, have a good weekend." I gave him a small smile. I turned away from him so I could unlock my car, but before I could hit the button on my remote-starter, he had spun me around and kissed me square on the mouth! I pushed him away, my face contorted angrily.

"What the hell Ryan!" I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "Jim, I'll have to call you back." I snapped my phone shut, not hearing what Jim said.

"Wait, Jim?" Even in the dark of the parking lot, I could see the confusion on Ryan's face. His mouth hung slightly open.

"Look, I can't deal with this right now, ok?" I backed up. "We can talk about this another time."

"No, Pam." Ryan didn't move towards me, and for that I was thankful.

"Yes Ryan. Goodnight." I hopped in my car and locked the doors. I leaned my head back with my eyes closed, then thinking of Jim I sat up, took my hair out of it's elastic and called him back.

"Hi." My eyes were starting to water. I was tired and shocked. "Ok thanks, I'll be right over." I had never been over Jim's this late before, but it would be nice. _He _would be nice. He would hug me and make me feel better, I knew he would; Because that was Jim, that's who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." I began to cry when Jim met me at the door to his studio apartment. "Thank you for letting me come here." He encircled me in his arms and held me tight.

"I didn't let you; I invited you." He stroked my hair, his body close to mine. He was the only comfort I needed or wanted. "Come inside." He led me into his living room where we sat on his white loveseat.

"It sucks that Dwight found his desk figurines." We both laughed, happy for some comedy relief.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He stood. "You want anything? A drink or something?"

"Oh, I'll have whatever you're having." I smiled up at him, not surprised he was being so good to me.

He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss, "Ok." We shared a moment of complete bliss when we looked at each other.

I waited for Jim to come back with the drinks in silent happiness.

"I hope champagne is ok." He came back with two glasses, handing one to me.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "champagne is fine." I took the glass and sipped it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jim tilted his head to the side and gave a short laugh, "Huh, it's usually you asking me that." His smile was perfect, mysterious and innocent at the same time. "Well, anyway."

"There's not too much to tell, but sure." I held the cold glass of champagne against my thigh, giving me goosebumps. Jim nodded for me to go on. I sighed. "Ryan kissed me. I was about to unlock my car and he just spun me around and planted one on me." Jim listened attentively, his anger flaring up.

"Wow." His eyebrows were raised. "I wanna kick his ass."

"Jim!" I laughed. "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" He gave me a questionable smirk, then shook his head with a laugh. "Ok, maybe I wouldn't." I smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I wouldn't… but that doesn't mean I don't want to." He gulped down the rest of his champagne. "So, can you believe Michael and Jan?"

"Right?" We laughed. "I thought about that earlier when she stopped by." We both cringed. "Ew."


End file.
